


Burning

by Bitterblue



Category: Fire - Kristin Cashore, Seven Kingdoms Trilogy - Kristin Cashore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archer wants too much. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> For cakewin.

Fire has learned the hard way that some people love too much to be safe.   
  
Archer is gentle and professes to adore her, but he clings in ways that make her skin burn and her heart ache. She does love him, she protests, but not like that. He cannot fathom loving any other way, and tightens his grip around her heart. Sometimes she suspects he would rather she be dead than anywhere but his arms, and the fear of it makes her wilt and pretend for a while.   
  
But Fire is too much alive to ever become his for long.


End file.
